Electronic equipment can generate a significant amount of heat during operation. If the heat generation rate exceeds the system's heat dissipation capabilities, then the excess heat can quickly lead to component failure and/or system shutdown. Cooling of the equipment is then required to prevent the equipment from burning out. Due to limited space in facilities, electronic equipment is typically stacked within racks that are arranged side-by-side in rows. Such racks are typically enclosed by cabinets that protect the equipment against dust, humidity, and other environmental effects. Unfortunately, the isolating effect of the cabinet also lowers the allowable heat generation rates for the enclosed electronic equipment. Therefore, in a known electronic cabinet configuration, a closed-loop cooling system is provided inside the cabinet, for cooling the electronic components during operation. In this cooling system, a cooling medium like air is internally circulated in a closed-loop airflow that circulates in a substantially horizontal plane. This known system includes a side-mounted fan and heat exchanger arrangement, for circulating and chilling the air. The fan is rotatable to generate the circulating airflow along and/or across the electronic components. A portion of the thermal energy generated by the equipment is transferred to the passing airflow. The airflow absorbs some of the heat and transports this heat away from the equipment, resulting in the equipment being cooled. The heat exchanger allows part of the thermal energy to be extracted from the airflow, thereby extracting the excess energy from the cabinet, and avoiding heat accumulation and resulting temperature increase on the inside of the cabinet. A second cooling fluid (e.g. a liquid with high heat capacity) is circulated in a fluid circuit provided inside the heat exchanger, this second fluid being in thermal communication with the flowing air. Thermal energy transfer between the air and the second cooling fluid causes a cooling of the heated air. The resulting heated second cooling fluid can subsequently be discharged from the heat exchanger, and cooled at a location external to the cabinet, while the cooled airflow is re-circulated back to the electronic equipment. Unfortunately, a side-by-side row arrangement of these cabinets has a relatively large perimeter.